The Most Important Thing
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Being Loric meant two things: Restoring Lorien and protecting humans. But honestly, it also meant something more important, too.


The Most Important Thing

**_Author Note:_** Nine-Ella fluff one-shot time for Christmas :) Merry Christmas! :D

P.S. I will be updating "The Hunt of Five" TWICE very soon, I promise! ^_^ Thanks for all the love!

P.S.S. This story has nothing to do with "The Hunt of Five", by the way. It takes place before that story begins, after the big battle and such. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Being Loric had it's ups and downs.

True, it meant you could have powers mere humans only _dreamed _about having. It gave you plenty of room to be as cocky as you wanted wthout having to worry about not being able to back it upbecause that was simply what you were good at. Those were upsides of being from a hibernatin super planet known as Lorien.

And then you had your downsides.

They were obviously enough: You had to run from both of the goverment and deadly enimies, trust nobody, and stay on your gaurd at all times. You could look at it from both perspectives, but it amounted to the same conclusion:

Being Loric was dangerous.

That was how Nine saw it, at least. And considering all the facts brought into play, he was more than likely correct.

* * *

"Come on, just a little further!"

Nine could only smirk as he watched the other Loric children around him. A few months had passed since the mini-war, and now they'd all taken residance in a large old house in Georgia. It was very out of the way and looked like it belonged to farmers, and while he preferred his much sweeter home, it would due, considering the cirumstances. Besides, it unfornuately wasn't as simple as just him and his Cepan anymore- now he had all these others to put up with/look after.

But right now he was watching the youngest out of all of them, Number Ten/Ella, urge Number Seven/Marina, to get te star ontop of the tree. And honestly, he found it pretty hysterical.

"Shut up!" Marina suddenly snapped at him, which only made his chest shake a little harder with silent laughter as he smirk grew, "_you _try doing this!"

"Not my fault you had to find one of the bigger trees," he shrugged cooly, using his telekensis to take the star from her hand and place it easily on the top of said tree, "there was a whole forest."

"Just shut up," she rolled her eyes, jumping down from the chair as Ella admired the lights shining all around the Christmas decoration.

In all honestly, he didn't see the point in decorating. Christmas was a human holiday that he'd never really grown accusmed too, so what was the point in it? If anything, he found it as a tolerant of-

"Snow!" Ella suddenly gasped as she stood on her toes, looking out of the window with her eyes twinking.

_Snow_.

He didn't even like the sound of it.

"Can we go play in it? Please?" she asked Marina eagerly, bouncing on her heels with the excitement of an innocent.

"It sounds like fun," the only human with them, Sarah, smiled up at Number Four/John/her boyfriend/-to Nine, Johnny, "can we?"

He chuckled at that as the other rolled his eyes. He really didn't the point, but it was kind of a 'whatever' thing to him. In his frame of mind, they could do as they pleased and he'd do the same until an issue came up. Sure, he liked messing with them- their reactions could become pretty hysterical- but he had his own plans and thoughts to be bothered with.

"Sounds fun," Eight winked at Marina, who blushed.

"You might want to put on a shirt then," Six replied easily, grinning at him semi-playfully as she headed out herself.

Soon enough, the rest of them were outside, looking happy for once. The black-haired boy didn't get why, but it was something about the time of year this holiday was in that made everything so freaking merry. He simply watched from the window, half-paying attention, as: Ella, Marina, Eight, and Six had a snow ball fight, John and Sarah talked amd made out, and...the snowball came toward his face.

"Damn!" he shouted, wiping the snow now splattered on his face, "who threw that?!"

He was not very amused, and it was obvious to the others. John just shrugged and held up his bare hands as Sarah did the same, and his intense, firey gaze to the others. Eight was cracking up but his hands were empty, just like Six. Marina was looking down at Ella...who was hiding guiltily behind her.

"You've got nerve, kid," he snorted, sitting back down and starting to close to window.

"You should join us..." she tried softly, peeking out from behind her older sister figure's back, "it'll be fun."

_No thanks, this is all the snow I need and want, _he thought bitterly ashe finished shutting off said window, standing up and heading to his room upstairs. He'd sooner be screwed by a Mogodorian than let them see that he wasn't tolerant of cold...

* * *

"Bahambug to him you too," Marina rolled her eyes as she made that comment while the younger creased her forehead.

She didn't _mean _to hit Nine in the face with the snowball, but she kind of did at the same time. After all, she hadn't seen a lot of snow in her life, so this was both a privledge and a treat. All of them seemed to be having a great time, which of course made her happy, but now that one of her new family was mad at her, the ruin seemed to have spoiled quite a bit- for her, at least. The others seemed to have shaken it off pretty easily, but she wanted to aplogize none the less.

"Don't worry about him," Six stopped her with her voice as she tried to head back inside, "he can get over himself."

"But..." the youngest hiestated, "it's Christmas Eve." Even if she hadn't really been raised as a human, she'd still always liked the tradition- the lights, the presents, the food, and most of all, having a merry time with Crayton.

Even if he was gone now, the holiday held a very special place in her heart.

"Like she said, he can get over it," her older sister figured replied steadily, picking up another snowball and tossing it at her, "think fast!"

Even as she giggled and continued their snowball fight, Ella still felt guilty.

* * *

"Christmas Eve," he mused aloud, shutting off the news, "how interesting."

Considering his interest in the holiday was still minimal, he'd decided to 'call it night early.' By that, of course, that meant he was staying alone in his room and hanging out, away from the lot of them.

A soft knock on the door made him groan as an equally soft voice inquires, "Nine?"

"What do ya want, kid?" He asked, slightly more sharply than intended as he opened the door.

Ella stood there meekly, staring at the ground, "Um...I'm sorry for-"

"It's fine," he interrupted, shrugging and starting to reshut the door.

"Wait..." She begged, trying to hold open said door with her small hand, "please. I am...it was wrong."

"I said it's fine," he snapped, shutting the door with a slam and sighing when he heard her muffled cries behind the door.

* * *

She just didn't understand.

He seemed so bitter, yet so relaxed and composed at the same time. While she was knew everyone was different and viewed the world differently than she did, she didn't see how anyone could HATE Christmas. It was just so...so...merry!

"Aw, kid," a voice sighed above her, and her wet eyes peered up and widened in surprise to see him looking back at her, "stop crying."

"I'm..." She hiccuped, and even though he sighed before doing so, he knelt down and hugged.

She was on Cloud Nine.

* * *

He felt the warmth of a child in Ella.

It wasn't like he hated her or anything; he just didn't show affection often. But she certainly seemed to like this rare action, and he couldn't say it was that bad.

_Enjoy it while it lasts, kid. _

"Please," she said in that soft voice of hers, "join us downstairs."

"Why should I?" He smirked a bit.

"In the morning," she urged, "please."

Looking into her big, hopeful brown eyes, he sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Next morning

* * *

He raised an eyebrow when he came down.

Everyone was sitting near the tree, holding presents in their laps. Ella was smiling at them all, holding her own gift. The second he stepped off the last step, she looked them in, tossing him a small box.

"Merry Christmas!" She grinned.

"Just in time," Marina smirked a little as she started tearing open her own gift, pulling out a heart necklace, "wow! Thank you, Ella!"

"No problem!" Ella grinned, "c'mon, guys'll! Open them!"

Nine simply watched as opened pulled out a watch, Sarah a star necklace, Six a heart bracelet,and Eight a comb. They were thanking her, slowly drifting to other parts of the house, looking pretty relaxed for once. He had to admit silently that there was a certain air in the room that was almost comforting, but he didn't let his guard up so easy, even with a warm fire and a pretty tree.

Yes, he thought the tree was pretty.

"Nine?" the youngest urged softly, "you should open yours, too."

Looking at the small box in his hands, he unraveled the ribbon and raised whistles eyebrows. A pair of black shades were folded inside, and he wondered where she got it silently- and ever more so why.

"Thanks..." He slipped them on top of his head to humor herring.

"Do you like them?" She looked nervous and slightly discourged.

"Sure," he leaned down from his chair, ruffling up her hair, "just wasn't expecting it."

"Of course," she beamed, "Christmas is the most giving, loving time of year. I wantEd to give something back to my team and family."

He smirked lightly. She was sweet- very sweet. He wasn't as much by far, but it wasn't a bad thing to see, especially on a day like today. The atmosphere seemed relaxed more now, and he found himself letting his normally alert eyes droop. It was like Ella had somehow cast a spell just by her care, and combined with the warmth in the room...

Her hand touched his wrist gently, "Merry Christmas, Nine."

"...Merry Christmas, kid."

* * *

Being Loric meant protecting both the humans and saving Lorien.

Those things- even more so the later- were important, and all of them knew it. But after that, he found himself thinking there were other important things- like caring and love. He always had fun screwing around, but this was a bit more satisfying. He didn't know- or really care- why, but it was nice.

Besides, the most important thing was balance.

And Nine had a feeling having all of them- especially Ella- was going to help him obtain it.


End file.
